Frost D. Amy
'''Frost D. Amy '''is a pirate, and navigator of The Green-Haired Pirates. Originally born of Amazon Lily, she was kidnapped as an infant along with her older sisters Rose Glory and Ayane. Unlike her sisters, she has no memory of her time as a Kuja, and was adopted by the Marine Frost D. Crow, when the ship that was carrying them away was attacked by Marines. She later ran away from home and became a pirate, joining the Reefs as a navigator. Due to her incredible brute strength, Amy is counted among the Top 3 of the strongest fighters on the crew, right below their captain, Calico D. Sid. Appearence Amy has long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and her hair has a small tuft tied in the back, held in place by a skull strap. She usually wears a black jumpsuit with a stiff erect collar. It covers her from her neck to her toes, with a small amount of cleavage exposed. White symbols in an unknown language adorn the outfit, and it has been stylized with a metal shoulderpiece, as well as a white band that she keeps tied around her waist. She wears a short pair of heels that seem to be tied out on with a series of short black belts. Following the timeskip, Amy's hair has grown out, and she now sports a brown jacket that exposes a bit of cleavage, with a yellow bra appearing as well. She also now wears a gauntlet that amplifies her already considerable strength, as well as a brown skirt that exposes some blouse underneath it. Black shorts are underneath it. She also has brown boots, with yellow stockings emerging from it, though one is higher than the other. A gray bandanna is tied around one leg. Personality Amy has a defensive, combative personality that doesn't make friends easily. She is quick to distrust most people, and occasionally uses her looks to gain from cheapter prices on store bought items to gaining access to normally secured areas. However, when she is with her nakama, she is much more chatty, pleasant, and easygoing. She seems especially relaxed around their captain, especially after the Netherion Arc. Amy has no memory of her life before being raised by Frost D. Crow, including her life as a Kuja and her mother and sisters. Like most people in the One Piece universe, Amy has a unique laugh. It is hard to put into typing, but suffice it to say that it sounds like the sound of countless bubbles popping, a truly pleasant sound. History Coming soon! Powers and Abilities Navigation Like most of her siblings, Amy is a outstanding navigator, being one of the few who can navigate the Calm Belt and beyond without a single bit of trouble. She also has a Eternal Post with her at all times, for quick and easy reference. Brute Strength Amy is incredibly strong, due to her training as a child. She can easily destroy one boulder with one punch, and she can increase her strength the angrier she gets. She has even been known to beat up Sid once and a while, when he acts pervy. Gallery Amy Setting Off.png|Amy deciding to join the Green Hairs. Amy at a Pub.png|Amy at a pub. Amy Seducing.png|Amy trying to seduce Morgan E. Rexxus (she failed). Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Kuja Category:Zeon1 Category:Blue Flame Pirates